


Taking Turns

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Taking Turns

**Title:** Taking Turns  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Polyjuice  
 **Author's Notes:** Rated for language  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking Turns

~

“This is...really weird.”

Green eyes gleamed as the brunet thrust rhythmically into the blond. “Imagine how this...feels to me,” he gasped.

“I _know_ how this feels to you,” the blond moaned, arching up.

“Mm, I suppose so.”

“The only thing that would be weirder is if...” The blond convulsed, shaking, and a moment later he was wearing a different face.

Draco, still in Harry’s body, grinned. “Now _this_ is interesting,” he purred, shifting. “Brings new meaning to ‘go fuck yourself’.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut it and finish, prat.”

“All right, but next time I shift back first.”

~


End file.
